A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight
is the sixteenth visual novel in the ''A Kiss For The Petals series and the thirteenth in the main storyline. It is the fifth commercial release from Yurin Yurin. Taking place in the summer months following the events of A Kiss For The Petals - Lovers of the Atelier, it introduces the couple of Rikka Shinozaki and Sayuki Shirakawa. Plot In the summer months of the second school year since Risa Azumi and Miya Ayase--now a full-fledged romantic couple--enrolled in St. Michael's Academy for Girls, the first-year winners of the year's Best Couples poll--Shinozaki Rikka, a girl who set a national record in the 100 meter dash shortly after enrolling, and Shirakawa Sayuki, a talented scholar and athlete who is being hailed as "The Perfect Lady"--are introduced to the incumbent Best Couples in their inaugural meeting. The Best Couples Committee consists of Nanami Oda, Yūna Matsubara, Kaede Kitajima, Sara Kitajima, Mai Sawaguchi, Reo Kawamura, Risa, and Miya, now all second- and third-year students at the academy. However, when Rikka meets Risa, she throws herself onto Risa, calling her "Risa-nee", causing great scandal throughout the school. Official Story The month is June – the time when high school girls change into their summer uniforms. Azumi Risa, who has now moved on to her second year of high school, has been hearing around campus that the new freshmen are bubbling over with excitement over the Best Couples poll. Risa herself was selected as a Best Couple along with Ayase Miya due to her classmates’ misconceptions, and although she rejected it at the time, the two of them now share a fully mutual love as they spend their passionate days together. And so, when a new freshman pair is selected, they’re introduced to the second and third year couples. Aside from Risa and Miya, there are… Matsubara Yuuna, Chairman of the Environmental Preservation Committee, and her junior, Oda Nanami. The idol, Kitajima Sara, and her cousin Kitajima Kaede. The singing sensation of the cultural festival, Kawamura Reo, and her girlfriend, Sawaguchi Mai. This year’s freshman couple consists of Shirakawa Sayuki, a talented scholar and athlete who is being hailed as “The Perfect Lady,” along with Shinozaki Rikka, a girl who set a national record in the 100 meter dash shortly after enrolling. However, when Risa went to greet these two girls, Rikka exclaimed “Risa-nee!” and wrapped her arms around her. The surrounding students let out a shrill scream and burst into an uproar at the sight of these two sharing a passionate embrace in front of their respective partners! With the campus rocked by this… scandal? What will become of Risa and Miya, not to mention Rikka and Sayuki?!Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/story.html by Ralen. Couples All characters present in Maidens of Michael ''have been confirmed to return in ''Snow White's Knight. While the couples of Nanami and Yuuna, Kaede and Sara, Mai and Reo, and Risa and Miya are known to have significant roles in the story, Shizuku, Eris, Takako, Runa, and Rena are stated to have lesser roles and will not have dedicated story lines. Characters * Rikka Shinozaki * Sayuki Shirakawa * Nanami Oda * Yūna Matsubara * Kaede Kitajima * Sara Kitajima * Mai Sawaguchi * Reo Kawamura * Takako Suminoe * Runa Hōraisen * Rena Hōraisen * Shizuku Kirishima * Eris Shitogi * Risa Azumi * Miya Ayase * Rie Azumi (Risa's mother, currently living with her lover Yukino) * Yukino (Azumi Rie's former schoolmate and current lover) Video External links * https://petalsgarden.axypb.net/a-kiss-for-the-petals-snow-whites-knight/ Source References Category:Visual Novels